Griff's Mission
by Xik Spader
Summary: A Fic about Griff from KotOR. (possibly the first) Please RR. Summary: A detailed account of Griff's adventures before he is found by Mission.


A **_Star Wars:_** Knight of the Old Republic Fanfic. Probably the first about Griff.

Disclaimer: As you probably guessed I don't hold the right to some of these characters, along with most locations and events. Those belong to LucasArt and Bioware.

**_Chapter 1:_ In Debt**

Griff eyed the hutt curiously; did Zorba the Hutt really say that he'd pay Griff 12 credits each hour? That was more than twice the minimum wage. Surely it wasn't reputable work, but that had never bothered Griff before. He knew that this time he'd be able to get out of debt. He knew that this time, he wouldn't have to flee the planet. He could feel it.

Maybe he'd be able to find Mission, if she was still alive. Sure he'd left her behind before, but he could not think about his mistakes anymore. He couldn't dwell on Taris'— his home for many years and Mission's residence—destruction.

He had decided what to do. He would take the job so he could pay off his debts and search for Mission; he knew she was alive. Of course he'd have to get credits first. If there were two things he loved in the world, they were credits and Mission. If only he was sure which one was more important to him. Nevertheless, he was sure of what to do.

"I'll do it" he decisively told the hutt. "When do I start"

The hutt, speaking in their vile language, told Griff that he could start immediately. "Your first assignment is a Selkath named Ko'akh. He owes five hundred credits. You can find him near the cellblock; he's the guard who stands outside. Collect it from him and you get a bonus of ten percent of your collection, or fail and we take the money out of your own pocket."

Griff shrugged and started walking to the cellblock. No, it wasn't reputable work collecting debts from those who owe, but Griff needed the money before he returned to Tattooine. He was on a vacation from his mining job, partly because it had gotten increasingly dangerous, but mostly because he owed a Rodian on Tatooine and needed money to pay them back. He only had one more week before his vacation was up and he had to return from his current spot on Manaan.

Griff had wondered for a while why a hutt resided on Manaan, but realized that since Davik in Taris was destroyed, a new power could arise in the world of crime. This hutt could possibly become the richest being in the galaxy—if he plays his cards right. Pazaak cards that is. Zorba was a wild pazaak player among other things. How a hutt could move pazaak cards Griff could only imagine.

He soon arrived at his destination, the entrance to the cell block. Griff decided to approach this selkath amiably; maybe he could convince Ko'akh to give him a couple of extra credits which he could keep for himself.

"Excuse me sir, are you the Selkath by the name of Ko'akh?" Griff asked smoothly, in his usual fashion.

Ko'akh gurgled a positive response in the raspy selkath tongue.

"I believe you owe Zorba the Hutt some credits. Actually, it's seven hundred of them."

Ko'akh shook his head, and, speaking Selkath said, "I have repaid my debt two times over, Zorba is a cheat and liar."

Griff re-evaluated the situation, how could he collect money from a selkath who thinks he has no debt? Was this job dirtier then he'd first suspected? Was he assigned to be—in essence—a thief? He tried to reclarify, "Excuse me, but I believe you do."

The selkath shook his head and turned away from the Twi'lek credit hunter.

"Come on," Griff persisted, "Are you sure you couldn't just pay up to make Zorba happy?" He needed the credits, he couldn't afford to have to pay them himself. In fact, he'd just be driven into debt and have to end his vacation a week or so early.

The selkath wouldn't budge. He had no reason to pay money again. He'd already paid off his debt. And so, Griff argued with him for quite some time, presenting all of the reasons why Ko'akh should pay him the credits. But it didn't work.

Griff then decided that the best course of action would be to pick the selkath's pocket without him knowing. Surely he had money to spare, so it wouldn't end terribly. He brushed up against the selkath and took his wallet, complete with credits intact, but was a little too obvious in the process.

"Please return my wallet," Ko'akh demanded.

"I am sorry," Griff lied, "I do not know what you are talking about." He started walking away but the selkath leapt after him, attacking in a furiously fishy rage.

Griff spun around and pulled out his vibroblade which impaled the unfortunate selkath. Griff didn't want to look; he didn't feel like learning what color blood a fish bleeds. "Oops."

Griff started to run but it was too late, he'd already been spotted. The selkath warden came out and placed Griff into one of the cells. "Wait here while we get you an arbiter for your murder trial." Then, the warden calmly strode off towards the court.

Wow. That was fast. There surely was a speedy law here on Manaan. Griff thought of how much trouble he'd get in. He might not even make it back to Tattoine; they might even execute him on the spot. Things really didn't look good this time. This really topped all of the other messes he'd been in; much like the lemon which rides on Tarisian ale. Tarisian ale! Of course, he could brew that; if he ever got out. He could be a millionaire.

He plotted for a while but before long was interrupted by a droid. So this thing was to be his arbiter. This droid? He was doomed. Surely.


End file.
